Trial and Error
by Sonomia
Summary: Valentine's Day gone wrong. Secrets, death, tragedy, and heartbreak await. Slow burn, with lots of tension. Dramione Fic.
1. Valentine's Day Heartbreak

**Draco,**

 **There is nothing left for me here anymore. It is with a heavy heart that I write you this letter. Please know, there is nothing you could have done. You will forever be in my heart Draco, and I will cherish every moment that we had together. But I needed to let you go. Please go, find someone who can give you the love that I never could. This is the last thing I could do for you. I hope it gives you closure.**

Draco tossed the note to the side and picked up the box she had left with it. He opened it to reveal a watch. Draco plucked the watch out of the box and held it close. The watch belonged to his father who had passed only a few months ago. The thoughts rolling in his head,

How did she find it? Why? What does this mean? Is she really gone? Where did she go?

The thoughts penetrated his mind and he felt hopeless. Flipping the table, he let out a distressed yell. Tears began pouring from his eyes. The anger pulsated through him and he had to do something - anything - to make it stop. Draco walked into the bedroom to see a perfectly made bed accompanied by an empty closet. He fell to his knees as the realization hit him. She's gone.

Draco desperately wished he could talk to his father, he would know what to do. His mother remained with him, so loyal through it all. Even when his father made terrible decisions, his mother still remained by his side. What had he done that was so terrible that she felt the need to leave? He needed to find her, he needed to fix this; there would be no exceptions.

She sat at The Three Broomsticks, tears silently streaming down her face. The waitress brought her mug after mug of coffee and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with each trip. She wondered if Draco had read her note. She longed to be with him. Wiping more tears from her cheek, she reminded herself that she made this decision -a decision that was for the best. She and Draco would have never worked. She had a secret now, and it was a secret he could never know. If Draco ever found out, well, it wouldn't be good. It was for the best that she leave and stay away. He would move on and find someone good for him, someone to share books and laugh about mismatched socks with. The tears slowly came back and she became frustrated. She pulled out a mirror to blot her eyes. Draco? She turned to see him standing in the doorway, a look of heartbreak and angst placed on his face.

There she was. The girl he wanted for the rest of his life. She sat there with her mug of coffee, no less. She always drank coffee when she was stressed. He could see her hunched shoulders and miniscule swipes at her face, no doubt an attempt to wipe away her tears. Draco watched her as she pulled a mirror out of her bag. Their eyes met as she dropped the mirror to the table and spun around. Her wet eyes were ringed with mascara. Draco was frozen. He wanted to go to her, but as he looked at the distraught on her face - he couldn't move.

"Draco, what are you doing here? You look a mess," Luna mumbled.

"Excuse me Luna, but I'm here for her," Draco shrugged her off and made his way to the table.

Draco pulled the watch out of his pocket, "Why? Of all things, why?"

She shrugged and blinked the tears back, "I knew it was something you would want. Your father loved that watch. I spoke with your mother about it and she agreed that it would be wonderful for you to have it."

Draco sighed and pulled the note out of his coat, "What about this? Why this?"

She shrugged again, "It's for the best Draco, you'll see."

Draco choked back the tears, "No."

"Why are you here, Draco?"

"I love you. I want to know how I can fix this. Tell me what I can do."

"There's nothing you can do. Please, just leave."

"Damn it!" Draco escalated his voice, "Tell me what I can do. Please, I love you."

"There's nothing. Just go. I don't love you anymore."

Draco smacked his hand down on the table making her jump. "That's a damn lie and you and I both know it. Tell me the truth!" his voice thundered.

"Just go," she whispered.

"Hermione, please. I'll do anything. I can't lose you," Draco pleaded.

Hermione stood from her seat, placed some money on the table and smoothed back her hopeless hair, "Fine. If you won't leave, I will."

With that, Hermione walked out with a pleading Draco right on her heels. He grabbed her wrist,

"Hermione. You need to talk to me. I can tell you're hiding something from me. I don't know what it is - but whatever it is, we can work through it together. I promise I'm here for you."

She couldn't, she couldn't tell him the truth, so she lied. "There's someone else Draco. Someone I'd rather be with. Now please, let me go." She tugged her wrist out of his grasp.

"No Hermione, that's not true," his face fell. He took a step toward her, and she took a step back.

Hermione stuttered, "It's t-true Draco."

Draco could feel the heat rising to his face, "Mark my words Ms. Granger, I will find out whatever it is that you're hiding from me and I will solve the problem for you. I will find my way back into your heart. You say there is someone else - fine, I don't believe that for a second, but rest assured Hermione. No man - not a single one will stand in my way of being with you. I will fight for you. I will fight until I give my last breath, and should that day come, my last breath will be for you."

Draco turned and walked away fuming.

That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Hermione thought.

Draco sat, formulating a plot to win her back. Ideas blossoming in his head, he knew the first step. He had to get to Potter. Apparating to the edges of the Burrow, Draco brushed off his suit jacket as he made his way through the thick tumbleweeds until he reached the creaky porch. He knocked twice and could hear voices screeching through the air yelling for someone to get the door.

Draco turned the knob and poked his head in to see a bunch of commotion, "Figured I was pretty capable of opening the door myself."

Everyone in the Burrow stopped dead in their tracks and turned to give him a confusing look.

Draco acted as if this was a completely normal occurrence, "Is Potter here by chance?"

Nine different sets of hands all had one finger pointing directly up. Draco stepped all the way into the warm home and closed the door.

"Thanks," he remarked as he made his way to the winding stairs.

"Oi, Potter! You here?" Draco echoed.

Potter stuck his head out of his bedroom door, 'What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, "I need your help, Potter. It's important."

Draco left the Burrow feeling quite pleased with himself. Not only did he make that red-haired weasel feel uncomfortable, but Potter had some great insights. Draco apparated into town to buy a few essentials for his mission. Going store to store, Draco purchased everything he would need…. Including a beautiful red silk tie that he knew Hermione would appreciate later. He headed back to their home to prepare. Tomorrow he would get Granger back, she was his world, and he would succeed. He would go to any length to achieve his goal, it was his Slytherin nature. He knew she would resist, and he was counting on it.

I know she's hiding something. What could it be?

The possibilities rang throughout his mind. He'd never seen her look so afraid and hurt. As if the tears streaming down her face at the pub weren't enough, the fear that gleamed in her eyes when they met in the mirror was a giveaway that it was something major. He would know tomorrow, one way or another.

 **VALENTINE'S DAY**

Hermione rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock. It was barely even 6:00 am. Hermione had hardly gotten any sleep last night, after seeing Draco show at the Burrow and ask for Harry's help. She'd tried to overhear them, but the gits had placed a silencing charm on the room. Perhaps Draco knew she was there, and that's why he used the spell. Hermione shrugged the thought off and headed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Hermione turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped short, everyone had their eyes on her, except Harry who was nowhere to be found.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

Hermione followed their eyes from her to the center of the table where a large box laid.

Hermione's words held a small tremble, "I imagine that's for me?"

They all nodded, even Fred and George had nothing to say.

"From Draco?" she asked as she uncomfortably wrapped her arms around herself.

She held herself tighter as they all nodded and took a few steps forward towards the table.

"Open it!" Ginny shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

Hermione picked up the box and walked towards the door with it, the entire family following her every move. She politely opened the Weasley's front door and tossed the box into the yard before casting a sparking charm on it.

She rubbed her hands together, smiled, and gently closed the door again.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

Everyone started moving again, frozen no more, as Molly laughed, "Oh dear, please, call me Molly or Mum. You're family too."

Ron snorted and Molly whipped at him with her dishrag. Hermione let out a nervous laugh.

She could see Ginny staring her down, just biding her time before she assaulted Hermione and demanded every detail. Hermione decided to just keep busy and forget that it was Valentine's Day, except for the fact that she was currently making heart-shaped pancakes alongside Mrs. Weasley. A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Before she ever even got the chance to wipe it away, she found herself being smothered by hugs. Hermione smiled at them, her gratitude reflecting in her brown eyes. They all released her and everyone went back to their activities, the tension already lessening in the atmosphere.

Draco was waiting for Harry to arrive and hoping he would have good news. Draco ran his hands through his thick hair, the stress was getting to him. He wasn't ready to lose Hermione. She was everything he had ever wanted in life and it took him so long to find her. Without her, he would be a shell of a man. He would be nothing.

That thought lingered in his mind until he saw Potter coming down the street. Draco stood up and waved him inside. The waitress immediately came over and offered him a drink.

"Bit early for drinking?" Potter laughed.

"Tell that to your friend here," the waitress retorted.

"Malfoy, what's up? How many have you had? You think this is what Hermione would want? You think she wants to see you this way? Do you think this will win her back? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Get a grip!" Harry sighed heavily.

Draco's eye narrowed, "Were you able to get it? I have everything planned. I'm counting on you. You're the final piece, Potter."

Harry's face held some reservations as he pulled a brown bag out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table. Draco swiped it from the table and peered inside.

Sighing in relief, "Potter, as much as it kills me to say this, thank you. You know what to do from here?"

Harry nodded., "I'll see you then."

Hermione watched Harry coming down the field. She heard the Burrow's front door open gently. Harry came up the steps to find her.

"I'm not going Harry," Hermione sighed, a tear threatening to spill over.

"Going where?" Harry asked casually.

"I'm not daft, Harry. I know you've been with him. I know how he is. He sent you to me to go find him, and I won't. As I told him, there is nothing there for me anymore," Hermione took a breath, "I didn't want to leave him. I had to, we aren't meant to be together. He would never understand. This is for the best. I love him, Harry. Every fiber of my being aches for his presence. I miss seeing his beautiful eyes peering into mine, the way he would pull me into his arms. The way he would look down into my eyes and smile, pushing the hair away from my eyes, gently leaning down to kiss me. He always wanted me to know he was about to kiss me so I would blush. He loved to watch my face flush. I miss him, Harry. I'm sorry for the long rant, but I miss him, and it would be far too easy to give in if I were to lay my eyes on him."

Harry nodded, "I understand. Hermione look, this guy cares a lot about you. I'm supposed to create some elaborate plan and get you to where he is. Hermione, he loves you. Trust me, he loves you. I can't and I won't make you go if you truly do not want to see him. I'm not sure what you're struggling with here, but it seems major and I'm betting that Draco would understand. He would do anything in the world for you. I think you should go if at least to give him an explanation. He's torturing himself over whatever is going on here. You should go, and if you can't, then okay. Send him an owl and be done with it. That's all I have to say on the matter."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at her best friend, "When did you become so wise, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "So what time shall we be leaving then?"

Hermione waited. The rain had dissipated and she was thankful. She began nervously shuffling around while waiting, running her hands down her black satin dress to seemingly smooth the material. Hermione looked up and froze. Draco was looking directly at her and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Draco always had that effect on her. She looked at him, the breath stuck in her throat.

"You don't have to say anything Hermione. I can see the pain in your eyes. I don't know what I've done to warrant such a look, but I know we can fix it. I love you, Hermione, more than anything in this world. Even my family's name was not enough to keep me away from you. I would pour my heart and soul out to you every day for the rest of our lives if only it meant I got to keep you. Losing you is not something I want to do, and I will do whatever is necessary to keep you. You're my world, Hermione." Draco took Hermione's face into his hands and brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He brought his nose down to meet hers and closed his eyes tightly. "Hermione, I can't live in a world where you don't exist by my side. A world where I wake up and it's not your curly hair I see, a home that doesn't have a constant wafting scent of coffee. I don't want to be alive a single second without you. I can't go on without you. I will do whatever it takes. If you need me to be a better man, Hermione, I can do that. I can be whatever you need me to be. Just please don't tell me this is it. Don't say goodbye, please, don't leave me."

The tears collecting in Draco's eyes as he looked down at her. The tears already spilling from her eyes. She was nearly sobbing. She looked up at Draco and he could see the heartbreak and the fear in her eyes.

"Draco, before you tell me that you could do anything for me, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you will like it one bit," Hermione nervously looked up at him.

Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled it close to her. She pressed herself into him an relaxed in the warmth of his hug.

Draco pulled her in tighter and nuzzled her ear softly whispering, "what is it love? What must you tell me?"

Breathing slowly, she spoke, "I know who killed your father."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The First Truth

Breathing slowly, she spoke, "I know who killed your father."

Draco turned to look at Hermione, "Is this why you've been acting weird? Why you ran away? You didn't want to tell me?"

Hermione nodded and began to speak, "Draco, the person who killed your father,"

"- No Hermione, I do not want to hear another word of this nonsense. We are no longer discussing this," Draco interjected.

Hermione's face sank as she nodded to him. She needed to tell Draco the truth, but he was in no mood to listen.

xXXxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXxXxxx

"Did you tell him?" Harry asked while Hermione shook her head.

'He needs to know, when he came to the burrow I nearly told him myself," Harry continued.

Hermione sighed, "I know Harry. I know he does. I tried to tell him the other night and he completely shut me down. I've made two attempts since and he completely ignores me. He's hurting and I do not want to make it worse. I know he says that his father's death is inconsequential to him, but you and I both know that losing a parent is never easy.

When I lost my mom last year, I never thought I would be able to breathe again and she passed of natural causes. Draco's father was murdered. You would think he would want to know who killed him and gain some closure."

Harry looked at her then, "Hermione, have you ever considered that maybe it's best if he doesn't know? After all, murder is not something that is easily forgivable."

Hermione nodded, "I know the consequences Harry and Draco still has a right to know. He may never forgive me after I tell him, but he still deserves to know."

xXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxx

Draco looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully. He brushed a curl back from her forehead and placed a kiss there. His mind flashing to the last time he spoke with his father.

"Father, I don't care what you think. I love Hermione and I am going to be with her. I had hoped that you would support me in this, however, I can see that won't be the case. I am going to get the rings Mother promised me and I _will_ be asking Hermione to marry me. I love you. I hope you can get over this foolishness and attend the wedding."

Draco's mind then flashed to his father's death. He was coming to visit his mother and hopefully find that his father had been working on his prejudices. He entered the manor and that's when he saw Hermione laying on the floor. Blood surrounding her, Lucius hovering over her with his foot on her throat. Draco prepared to rush to Hermione's side. No sooner had he taken a step when he heard the unforgivable curse slip out of her lips, barely a whisper. He froze for only a second, as he felt something heavy strike him in the back of the head. Draco fell to the ground as his world went black.

Replaying the memories, Draco continued brushing a sleeping Hermione's face. She had never mentioned that encounter with his father, or how she even came to be at the manor that day. Likewise, Draco had never told Hermione that he had known all along that she was responsible for his father's death.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXxxXxxXxxxXXXXxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Hermione awoke startled, she was having nightmares again. She turned to find an empty bed. She pulled herself out of bed, casting a quick bed-making charm as she did. Hermione wandered through the empty house in search of Draco. She saw Draco had left her a note.

 **Hermione,**

 **I am going back to the Manor to visit my mother and take care of my father's affairs. It seems that he did not quite have everything in order. If you would like - I would fancy you joining me,.**

 **You know where the floo is.**

 **Forever yours,**

 **Draco**

Hermione bit her lip as she placed the note back on the table. She wasn't sure if she could go back to the manor. She had to be brave, for Draco, and this could be her one opportunity to tell him. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she went upstairs to pack a bag for the trip.


End file.
